Sumo and Jeff
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: These are collections of Sumo and Jeff moments together. I do not own Clarence but I do ship this couple and I know you will too.
1. Video Games

"I told you this wouldn't work!"

"Shut up and you haven't thought about the rest of the plan!"

"I don't even see why I'm friends with you!"

"Same here you blockhead."

"Oh now your using names? You dummy!"

"Dummy is that the best you- JEFF LOOK OUT!"

"AW COME ON! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"

"That's why you listen to the plan..." Sumo muttered.

Jeff snapped his head over to Sumo fuming. This is getting on his nerves, everywhere in the game he would somehow get shot down. "I quit."

"Jeff,man, come play. Its just a game!" Jeff shook his head and sat the controller on table then crossed his arms adding his 'Im mad face'. Sumo groaned, Jeff took every thing too seriously. It was just a game, not like it was life or death. They sat watching the screen replaying the games theme music and colorful animation. It was boring. If Sumo started playing without Jeff then there would be a huge argument on it.

"Why couldn't Clarence come again?"

Okay, Ouch. That was kinda hurtful. Like Jeff would rather be by Clarence than Sumo right now. Sumo felt a little hurt but answered none the less.

"Because of what happened last time we had a sleep over together."

"Oh."

It was quiet, in the house. Sumo had to give Clarence some credit without him, he and Jeff wouldn't have become friends. But without Clarence with them it felt like a big gap was between them.

"Jeff you wanna play again?" Sumo asked, Jeff shrugged. Sumo tossed the controller over to him,"This time follow my lead. Kay?" And then came another shrug.

They started and almost finished playing. There was one level left. Only one. Jeff sat at the edge of his seat on the couch facing the tv with anticipation. This is what they've been waiting for all night. To defeat the dragon boss. This is the level none of their friends have beaten and if they beat it tonight. They were going to make history. Jeff paused the game, catching Sumo by surprise. This was getting too intense by every second. He breathed in then breathed out.

"You okay?" Sumo asked as Jeff did his breathing mantra.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! We are gonna go against the Dragon Boss! This could be a once in a lifetime thing for us. We HAVE TO BEAT HIM!" Sumo nodded in agreement.

"We can do this." They held there controllers tightly. This was all or nothing, Jeff gave a look to Sumo then started the game. Buttons smashed and words flew as the tried to defeat the Boss.

"Dammit!" Jeff shouted. Sumo pauses the game giving Jeff the 'I can't believe you said that' look. Realizing what he had said out loud, Jeff covered his mouth in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to say that." He whispered. Sumo still stared at him as if he had three heads instead of one, then he smirked.

"Oooh I didnt know little baby Jeff knew curse words." Sumo teased. He really didnt care if anyone would curse in his logic words are words but he never expected Jeff to say those words. Jeff looked down ashamed. "It sounds weird coming from you." Jeff suddenly got angry.

"How come it sounds weird? I can curse if I want to like anyone else but it doesn't sound weird coming from them? That's a load of bull-"

"Whoa there sailor! No need for more, lets finish the game then we'll talk about that language." Sumo said raising his hands in defense. Jeff again gave his 'Im mad face' and Sumo sighed."Come on Jeff, please I didnt mean to offend you."

"Uggh, fine I'll keep playing." he groaned.

"You ready?"

"Yeah?"

"Alright then." Sumo unpaused the game. It was action time again., both were consumed by the game.

"We're running out of lives, man, we gotta quit!" Jeff said fear taking over his entire body.

"Quitting is for babies, until we die is when we quit!" Sumo shouted pressing harder on ever button. Jeff wanted to correct him on his grammar usage but remained quiet, the characters didnt have enough power and didnt have enough lives. Jeff knew they couldn't win. His character was in a bubble or something following Sumo's around. "Here we are!" Sumo said giddy that he was about to enter the bosses room.

Jeff perked up hope coming to him. This is the final moment if they ever thought about winning they have to do it as a team. The game turned pitch black then to a dark red with the Bosses evil laughter echoing. Jeff was shaking his whole body turning pale.

"Oh man, I think we bit off more than we can chew!" His voice shivered as well. Sumo gave him a hard glare.

"We Can Make It!" the Boss fell from the sky and landed perfectly on the ground then gave its signature roar.

"M-maybe we should pause it and lookup cheat codes?"

"That's a smart idea but I wanna figure this out myself."

The battle started. Jeff's hands moved at a wicked pace as he threw fire at the boss. His heart beated so loud that he was pretty sure Sumo was able to hear it. Sumo's character sent a shot off the Bosses head and the finally he fell to the ground.

"Oh My God! We did it! OMG!" Jeff jumped up and down, his pulse went through his whole body he couldn't name a day he had ever been so scared.

"Hold up, Jeff I don't think we're through yet..." Sumo eyed the screen with a look of suspicion.

"What do you mean?! We beat the game! Time to celebrate!" Jeff said happily, his body still thumped with his heart.

"The princess would've popped out by now..." Sumo explains.

Jeff sat down slowly,"So you mean-"

A large roar cut off his words scaring him to death. "I knew it!" Sumo said and prepared to fight the beast once more. Jeff got himself together and grabbed his controller.

"Jeff, go up. Use your fire power!"

"Wait! I have to save you! You're about to die!"

"Let me die, I'll return back into my normal size instead of this shorter version!"

In mere minutes the Boss died."Is it over?"

"Wait till the light comes." As Sumo said that the light appeared and so did the princess who kissed both characters cheeks. Sumo and Jeff gave each other the look of accomplishment.

"Yes!" they both hi-five each other and hug like they have really just saves the world. Sumo stretched and yawned,"Man what time is it?" Sumo looked over to the clock and stood up. "Man we need sleep." he looked over and saw Jeff pouting at the credits. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Jeff shrugged,"Its nothing, I just wish the kiss was real and all. We beat the whole game. My thumbs hurt from all that button smashing! I want something to actually feel like a winner."

Sumo leaned over laying a kiss on Jeffs cheek,"You're a winner, now lets get some sleep." he got on the other side of the couch getting underneath the covers fast sleep.

Jeff touched his cheek.'That was friendly right?' his face turned to a dark crimson. He stared at the sleeping boy at the end of the couch.'Yeah,friendly..." he snuggled into the covers repeating what had just happen in his thoughts. He moved his feet a little making the brush over Sumo's. He squeaked quickly moving them back to where they were.

"Sumo, I think we should do this again sometimes." he said shyly not expecting an answer back but surprised she he did receive one.

"Mmmhmm, I think we should too. Just us." the other muttered. Jeff smiled and went to sleep peacefully.

**A/N I'm shipping this couple. This is my new favorite, and no one is going to stop me.**


	2. Crossword puzzles

"Ummm, Sumo, your kind of in my personal space." Jeff barely whispered. He didn't care that Sumo was this close to him its just that other people would find it weird. Sumo leaned of Jeff giving him a few inches away from the boy. "Sorry." Sumo said backing up some more.

"Its okay..." Jeff mumbled.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" Clarence asked hopping over to the boys." made me and Belson get out of our group. She said we were arguing to much and that I can join you guys!" Sumo and Jeff gave each other looks of disappointment,"Sure." they both answered.

Clarence sat in between the two not noticing their looks of displeasure. "We're trying to figure finish this crossword together." Jeff said. He had never known Sumo to be the type to do the things he liked too. Clarence giggled,"Maybe we should go draw on the board!" he laughed.

"I'm not doing that, its against rules and I'm risking my buddy stars by doing it. So my answer is No." Jeff looked at him then back at the crossword puzzle. Sumo felt himself become excited. "Yeah,yeah,yeah! Lets do it." Sumo was hopping in his seat. Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing, he pulled his head up staring at the two boys beside him.

"We can do it when she's not looking and-" Sumo didnt finish his sentence. He was caught in Jeffs stare. It felt weird he never meant to make Jeff get into one of tantrum moments , it didn't happen but he could feel it coming. Clarence didnt give Jeff one look as his attention was solely on Sumo. "Yeah! We could get her distwacted!"

"That's right. But maybe we should lay off the pranks for awhile you know?" Sumo slowly disconnected his eyes from Jeffs connecting them with Clarence's.

Clarence was confused, Sumo always loved doing these like this he's Sumo for crying out loud! He looked over to the other table where Belson sat. The boy was alone drawing on a sheet of paper. The rest of his clique was in there own group leaving him out. Clarence couldn't leave him alone by himself somebody needs somebody.

Jeff smiled over at Sumo as if saying thank you. He didn't want Sumo to get in trouble again or Clarence. It would result on them being put in different groups and Jeff might be left by himself. His eyes went to the direction where Belson sat then looked to Clarence. "I think you should go over there buddy."

Clarence nodded, he got up and walked to a very lonely Belson. Sumo moved back to where he was next to Jeff. "You missed one word."

Jeff didnt understand but it clicked in his head that he was talking about the crossword puzzle."Where?" he searched the paper not seeing anything. Sumo moved his hand over Jeff's guiding it to the unfinished box. The square head blushed deep red,'Sumo do you know what you do?' he thought to himself.

"See?"

"..."

"Jeff?"

"Oh...um...yeah?" Jeff moved his hand to his lap quickly. "I was just lost in a day dream. Hmmm do you know the word?" Sumo nodded, Jeff stared at the paper then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We don't have to turn it in, we can just leave it blank."

Sumo grabbed Jeffs hand again putting it with his, they took the pencil in their hands. Sumo being the leader wrote the words into the block."I know how you get when you don't finish something."

"I-I...ummm...y-you..." Jeff stuttered nervously. Sumo chuckled and Jeff blushed harder. "Thank you." Jeff said finally creating words. Sumo nodded taking the thanks, then removed his hands.

"Soooo, you want to get a new one?" Sumo nodded, getting out of the plastic chair to get another one. Jeff looked down at the puzzle to see what the missing word was, he couldn't hold back his blush. The word is LOVE. 'Its just a coincidence.' Jeff thinks to himself.

Sumo walked back paper-less. "Sorry but they took all the crosswords. You wanna do something else?" he asked sitting with a blushing blockhead. "You know I like the color red on you." Sumo said poking at the youngers cheeks. Jeff swatted his hands away.

"S-stop, what's with you poking people?"

"What's with you blushing?"

Jeff didnt have a comeback for that so instead he turned his back to his friend. "Jeff you better not be pouting." Jeff 'hmmped' at that then turned a little so he could see Sumo,"And what if I am?" Jeff asked pouting. Sumo laughed at his friend being childish in truth Jeff was the most childish of them all.

"I'll try to have a other sleepover with you." Sumo cooed to the other. Jeff seemed to perk up at the thought of having Sumo at his house again. He turned fully to his friend then nodded excitedly.

"You promise?" Jeffs hopes and dreams were on the line. Sumo nodded at his excited friend. He put his hand over his heart and swore to his friend to have a other sleep over. Jeff could feel his heart jumping with happiness, he blushed a deeper color of red making Sumo laugh.

"See, you're turning red again." Sumo started to poke at Jeff again."I'm really liking this color on you, Jeff. You're a natural blushed." Jeff couldn't help the smile that came from him. Sumos small flirts always got him wrapped in the olders finger.'Wait a second, flirts?' Jeffs mind went haywire.'Is he flirting? What am I thinking about? We're just kids.'

"Okay class, please cleanup your groups. You all will get buddy stars, please make sure you clean!" the teacher said going around the class. The kids seemed happy to get buddy stars and went to cleaning. Jeff and Sumo sat in their chairs,all they had to do was remove the paper from their desk.

Jeff sat watching Belson and Clarence talk to each other in a friendly way. He was pretty shocked to see Belson the rich bully get along with Clarence the nice funny kid. Then he looked to the girls in the class who were trapped in gossip news. Next he looked to the boys who were making more of a mess from trying to clean.

The bell rung signaling the end of class plus school. Sumo and Jeff went their separate ways in the halls to their buses."See you later." Sumo said walking off not turning his back to the other. Jeff watched as Sumo left then left himself.

"I can't wait till the sleepover." he said happily.

**A/N. To be honest the first comments I thought I would get would be mean. I'm very surprised they were nice and supporting. I would love more of them. Thanks.**


	3. Movie Night Fail

This had to be the best plan Sumo had ever come up with. It was foolproof,easy, and a little cliche. They sat in Jeff's living room checking off everything on their list. Clarence was actually allowed to comeback this time, it was probably because his mother needed space. Jeff held a clipboard in his hand going down the rows on the list.

"Popcorn?"

"Check." Clarence saluted with his hand making Sumo laugh.

"Movie?"

"Check!" Sumo said rolling around on the floor excited. This plan is going to work most definitely.

"Guests?" Jeff looked at two best friends then himself and shrugged."Check." he moved the clipboard then sat on the couch with Clarence. Sumo moved over to the DVD player pressing buttons to start the movie.

"Wait a second!" Jeff said jumping from his seat to the kitchen in lights speed. Sumo and Clarence gave each other odd glance then looked to the kitchen. Jeff came in holding a large platter of snacks? Jeff sat them down on his living room table and loved the result it gave his friends.

"Jeff you are the bests best friend a man could ever ask for." Clarence said drooling at the plate of candy worms, chips, chocolate, drinks, and best off Sumos favorite snack in the whole wide world munchos with a mountain dew.

"Jeff,man, I think I just...wow..." food always made Sumo speechless. Jeff nodded loving the praise. "Can we?" he asked readily grabbing for the Munchos. The blockhead boy nodded. Sumo went for chips and drinks while Clarence just went for the candy.

"So where did you get all this stuff?" Clarence asked chewing on gummy worms mixing them with chocolate. Jeff cringed at his friends mixing of foods it gave him the grossest feeling.

"My mom and I went to the store to get stuff for the sleepover. I just picked out everything you guys would like." Jeff said taking a gummy worm for himself. Sumo started the movie then hopped between Clarence and Jeff on the couch. He snuck a pillow between the distance of his and Jeffs leg. He moved his hand underneath it grabbing Jeffs hand.

Jeff snapped his head over to a nonchalant Sumo who was watching the start of the movie. He turned his grumbling something under his breath but never took his hand away.

The movie started to get gory and Sumo was too happy that it was. He turned his head wanting to see a scared shaking in fear Jeff but all he saw was a sleeping blockhead. His eyes were playing tricks on him, Jeff couldn't sleep through this it was too scary.

Something grabbed Sumo from the behind hugging him for dear life. This was not the person he was expecting to do this. He mentally groaned at the backfire of his foolproof plan. True it had worked but not on the one he really wanted it to.

"Come on Clare, its just a movie." if it was Jeff he would have been all over the boy giving him hugs and maybe even a kiss.

"But what if my reflection tries to kill me?!" he could feel Clarence shaking,"Will you go to the bathroom with me just in case it does? I really have to go pee right now." Sumo nodded.

"Yeah,sure, whatever. But I'm only standing outside the door." Sumo stated getting up and walking Clarence to the bathroom like he stated he only standing outside the door. A few minutes Clarence came back calmer than what he was a few seconds ago. "You good?" he asked. Clarence nodded repeatedly.

They came back noticing how Jeff was not present on the couch."Oh My Gosh, they took Jeff!" Clarence freaked out, he started running in circles. Sumo grabbed him from his third lap around the table then slapped him to his senses.

"Dude there is no ghost! Get over it, it was just a movie! Now lets go find Jeff." Sumo shook Clarence. "Okay?!" Clarence nodded, Sumo let him go then walked around to find his friend the pudgy boy right behind him.

They heard a yawn then turned around. There stood a blanket covered figure, Clarence pushed sumo by it and backed up scared,"Take Sumo! Not me!"

Sumo turned around astonished,"Really?! You're just gonna abandoned me like that?!" Clarence shrugged a sorry to him. Sumo rolled his eyes then looked back at the blanket covered person. He walked over yanking the cover down to see a very very sleeping Jeff.

"Oh my- Why?!" this was his worst plan ever. First Jeff fell asleep, Clarence acted like a big scaredy cat, and Jeffs a freaking sleepwalker! Sumo gently held Jeffs hand leading him to the living room.

"Should we wake him up?" Clarence asked, Sumo shook his head and laid the boy on the couch watching him curl up with a pillow. Clarence looked over to the movie with credits rolling down with orchestra music playing. "Wanna raid his fridge?"

Sumos devilish smile came back, at least he would get one thing out of and Clarence raced to the kitchen not caring about the mess they would make while plunging through cabinets.

Jeff woke up that morning not seeing his best friends in the room. "Guys?" he asked going into his room then back downstairs."Where are you?" he walked into the kitchen almost having a heart attack. "What did you guys do?!" Jeff screeched grabbing a dish towel from the dishwasher starting to clean.

Sumo woke up on the cold hard kitchen floor hearing Jeffs yelling made him bulk up. He looked to his side seeing Clarence passed out drooling on the floor. There was mushy stuff from food and wasted water everywhere in the kitchen. Mushed chips and candy was on floor.

He saw Jeff cleaning up their messes and had to held back laughter when he saw Jeffs but in the air. It was a very funny sight, he giggled to himself. He could hear the blockheads mumbles from the floor.

Clarence started to wake up from his mini coma, last night was such a blur and yet it was so vivid like a dream. All he remembers is the realistic giant flying tiger and some green monster dude. Oh, and Pizza Steve! That pizza was the bomb of the party.

"Hey... Sumo what happened?" Clarence looked around him seeing all the mess they made. Sumo shrugged though he knew exactly what had happened last night, but he wasn't going to tell. What happens at sleepover, stays in a sleepover. "Whatever happened last night we need to do it again. Kay?"

"Sure!" Sumo said fist bumping with him. His plan didnt work but he noticed how cute Jeff is when he's angry. It was a win-win situation probably not for Jeff but definitely for Sumo and Clarence.

**A/N. Thanks for comments I appreciate all of you and you're support. Yep lets start calling this Jumo or Seff, I never thought of Pairing names. Thanks**


	4. High School

**High School Time Period **

**(Part 1)**

"I swear to the man himself that if I get another take me back message from this girl I'm throwing my phone away and getting a new number." Sumo said getting annoyed with this girl. He was sitting in his room and them BLAM text from text comes by from this girl he was with like for a month or something? She was begging to have him back but he didn't play second fiddle. He's Sumo, the gang leader and potential threat.

He heard his phone beep again, then again, then again. Sumo threw his phone,"I said I'll do it and I did." he heard the beep once more. He sat up on the bed looking around the room. "Where did you go?" he found his phone on the floor underneath some clothes. Curiosity about what was on the text got him. He saw the begging and teasing. He laughed, he wasn't going to accept her again. But it was funny to see her beg.

"Sumo! Mom says get off your phone and get ready for school!" His little brother yelled at him from the kitchen. How he knew it was from the kitchen? Easy, he could hear his loudmouth brothers chewing. He looked to his phone. 9:15 a.m. "Hurry up!" Sumo didnt want to hear his mothers ranting so he just got ready without so much of a mumble.

Sumo rode the bus as usual but since it was morning he decided to go to sleep instead of his playing. "Umm, excuse me, sorry! Oops, my bad! Sorry!" Sumo raised his head to see his old blockhead friend bumping into people and looking for a seat. Sumo groaned and moved out of his seat so Jeff can move in.

The blockhead boy saw him then made his way to the older boy. He sat in the inside of the school bus seat. Jeff didnt like sitting on the outside part he always got bumped or hit by accident. "Thanks." he said. Sumo grunted and laid his head back down on the seat.

After years of being best friends, they don't talk as much as they used to. Jeff never knew what to say, so nothing was said. To be honest Jeff wasn't sure of he should hang out Sumo. Sumo was a bully sometimes then a caring friend on the other, most kids called him cool or down to earth. Jeff didnt know what to call him.

"Sumo, wake up." Jeff shook him slightly. Sumo raised his head groaning then saw he was at the school and gave a growl. They walked off the bus kids meeting with their friends, Jeff walked beside Sumo the whole time to class. Jeff had fixed his glasses to see better noticing the tattoo on Sumos neck.

"Sumo, what's that on your neck?" he asked, Sumo on reflex covered it with his hand and narrowed his eyes at the blockheaded boy.

"Damn, Jeff, stop being so nosey." he snapped and walked up into the classroom. Class was boring as hell. Like usual. He played around a bit cracking jokes with Clarence every time the teacher said something that sounded copied notes like he always did. "Always a goody-goody." Sumo mumbled making sure Jeff was able to hear him. He sat only two seats from his side.

"Such a baddy-baddy." Jeff mumbled back making Sumo smirk.

"You know you love it, baby." Sumo purred making the two girls two his side melt instead of Jeff who kept working.

"You know you want this, baby." Jeff mumbled. The girls in between the two were holding back screams from the hot-ness of the situation. They never knew Jeff to be so flirtatious with Sumo. "But you know you can't have it." he mumbled again. The girls blushed deeply waiting for Sumos reply but it never came.

They turned to look at Sumo who was acting as if he was paying attention to the teacher. The girls looked to one another the shrugged, guess the conversation was over. The class ended with Clarence and Sumo getting a detention slip for playing around in class. Sumo walked to P.E splitting ways with Jeff who never took P.E ever again, the boy did love to jog but it he didn't like being in a class full of sweaty students.

P.E was Sumo and Clarence's favorite period of the day. It was play,play,and play. It helped Sumos overactive side get tired and run out of energy. He and Clarence were like brothers now. When his gang almost got arrested Clarence help him get out of his situation without his parents knowing. Every period they share was playtime, it was fun being with his bro.

He has Clarence back through thick and thin nobody can come between their bond, maybe Jeff, but no one else. Speaking of Jeff, he was a crush and a potential boyfriend. He and Jeff have a strange relationship, he confessed to the boy but the blockhead didnt accept them. Jeff teased him now and then like in the classroom.

The whistle blew alerting the teens it was time to walked off with Clarence in the halls talking about ditching school to go hang. They laughed but stop when they saw Belson talking to Jeff in the corner of the hall. Both looked at one another then hid in a closet to listen closer.

"They won't know. It'll be our little secret."

"I don't know about this."

"Come on they'd never figure out about us."

Clarence and Sumo both shook in rage, and that meant something. Clarence was one who never got angry but when he did it was hell. Sumo was going to exit the closet but Clarence held him back.

"I promise you they won't. Call me later kay, I've gotta go to class." Belson said waving goodbye. Jeff went in the opposite direction right near the closet the two boys were in. Clarence pulled Sumo back making sure to cover his mouth as the blockhead boy passed.

The coast was clear as he uncovered his mouth, Clarence may have been pissed but he kept his cool. Sumo on the other hand wanted all out and start kicking ass. "Sumo, man... What the hell was that?"

"I'll tell you what the fuck that was it was our boyfriends hooking up with each other!" the boy hissed. "I don't know which one to hit."

"Well their not really our boyfriends just buddies. And I don't think we have a say on what they do." Clarence stated slugging into sadness. He sat on the floor with his back to the wall. "But...we can spy on them." his eyes filled with mischief. "There could be a few 'accidents' along the way."

Sumo smiled like a villain,"Yeah a few 'accidents'." they gave there best evil laughs. The closet door swung open and a teacher stood with more evil face than they had made. Both thought the same thing at the same time. "Shit." they mumbled.

**A/N here you go!**


	5. Day at the Aquarium

**High School time period**

"Pssh, Sumo, look at the whales!" Clarence whispered to his friend on his side. They followed behind the couple in front of them who just happened to be Jeff and Belson. Sumo and Clarence followed through with their plan to ruin their boyfriends day. Hence why, Jeff was mumbling curse words with Belson both seemed very disappointed with their day as the the two disguised teens (Sumo and Clarence) laughed behind them.

At first when they figured out where the two were going it had hit Clarence hard. It was like the moment he and Belson actually started talking at the zoo, but he and Jeff were at the Aquarium. Sumo had to pull the emotionally wrecked boy into the bathroom to give him a pep talk. After a few minutes of talk they walked back out to find their boyfriends staring at a giant shark. The lighting in the place was very dark, the only real light was from the fish tanks.

"We used to go see the dolphins together..." Clarence said sadly.

Sumo shook his head,"Don't think like that! Man, you're stronger than this. We're going to get pay back." Clarence nodded, let the war commence. They had rigged some fish food with powdered brown and yellow food color making the tank turn brown as the boys fed them.

Jeff was astonished when he saw the dye working, his face was priceless! Belson on the other hand pretended he didn't put anything into the tank blaming it on the other couple. He grabbed Jeff away from the tank so he wouldn't be blamed. Later while Clarence distracted the tour guide with questions while Sumo let out an baby alligator making the whole crowds of people scream and run in terror.

Next, Clarence had started a riot by complaining of the service and got the whole place angry over the tour guide and the service.

Now, they were following Jeff and Belson around the place. The two were just looking and talking about fish not doing anything that would make it seem like they were a couple. Sumo and Clarence watched talking bout ways to destroy the day they were so busy planning that they lost sight of their boyfriends. Sumo looked around with Clarence wondering where the two went.

"You guys have some explaining to do." both ruffians turned around to be face to face with Belson and Jeff. They looked like dears in headlights, Jeff tapped his foot waiting on an answer from Sumo and Belson gave Clarence the evil eye. Sumo and Clarence gazed to each other then stood tall.

"We should be asking you guys that." They said. Both Jeff and Belson turned to another in confusion then back to the ruffians. Sumo was fed up with this, why couldn't Jeff just come out and say he didn't want him?

The tan teen grabbed the blockhead by surprise dragging him away from the other couple. "Sumo!" he exclaimed. The tan teens gripped harder on the pale boys wrist making it bruise a little. "Your hurting me!" Sumo let go of him when they made it to a clear dark room of the aquarium.

"Why are you hanging with Belson?" Sumo snapped staring at the blockhead. "Well?!" he was mad. Jeff backed up a little scared but stopped when he realized what was happening. Sumo was jealous!

A smirk appeared on the blockheads face, he moved closer to the tall tan teen walking his two fingers across his chest. Sumo narrrowed his eyes watching the nerd carefully not knowing what Jeff was planning. "Is it wrong that I hang with Belson?"

"Hell Yes!" Sumo fumed. Jeff chuckled light then moved closer to where their bodies were touching. He was two inches away from the tan boys lips.

"I'm sorry." Jeff inched closer, "Can I make it up to you?" his lips brushed over Sumos. On instinct, Sumo wrapped his arms around the blockheads hips. Sumo leaned in wanting to get an actual kiss but two fingers stopped him. "I'm not that kind if guy, Sumo." Jeff pulled out of Sumos grip then walked away.

Sumo went into confusion,"What the hell just happened." he ,after a few minutes of thinking, left out the dark area looking for Clarence. He saw the boy waving goodbye to Belson and Jeff. He quickly sped over to the blonde. "Yo, man, what was this all about."

Clarence gave a huge laugh,"Extra credit." he lagged harder holding his knees. Sumo was even more confused.

"Explain." he could wrap his finger around this.

"They were going to fail! Did you know P.E is a CREDIT?! They had to do some stuff for extra credit and didnt want us to figure it out! Ha! Who knew?!" Suddenly they both were on the ground laughing like idiots.

Sumo wiped his eyes."Well, since that's figured out, wanna hang?" Sumo asked laughing a bit.

Clarence shook his head,"Naw, me and Belson got plans to hang at his placeto ya know _have some fun..." _

Sumo shook his shoulder playfully,"Oooh, my little boys getting some!" he played Clarence blushed at his friend, he was pretty sure everyone at the aquarium heard him say that.

"Don't say that out loud!"

"Come on man, lets leave this place." Sumo stood ready to leave, he turned to see a cop face to face with him. "Hi officer." he said trying to play it cool.

The skinny cop looked him up and down. "Son we have people saying that you and your friend are causing trouble o'er here on the premises." he took a look to Clarence who actually was pretty calm.

"Look, you've got us mistaken, you know how many kids come here? I mean how do you feel about calling out an innocent kid? Man, you know what we were gonna leave anyway. Its just too shady at this place. First the service, now we're being called out on an assumption? Dint even bother." Sumo states acting like a pro.

The cop must have felt guilty cause he had let the two go. Sumo and Clarence held back their giggles when leaving out the aquarium. "Aw man did you see his face?" Clarence asked giggling.

Sumo nodded,"Yeah, he was like; Oh no these poor kids!" Sumo and Clarence laughed. "One day though we really gonna get arrested."

"Dont worry as long as we got each others back, we good." Clarence states fist bumping Sumo. They walked to their car. "Best day EVER!"

**A/N I would love it if you guys wrote some stories on these two, I know you see the chemistry. I would love, LOVE, Love it if you did! Please just one story! Lets start this pairing off nice!**


	6. Friendzone

"Jeeeffff, its gonna be okay!" Sumo moaned laying on the floor.

The boy shook his head sneezing on his couch. "This is all your fault, Sumo." he coughed feeling his heart coming up his throat. Sumo exhaled then sat up to see Jeff blowing his nose into a bundle of tissues. He stood then moved onto the couch scooting over closer to the flushed ill child. Jeff looked over to the bald kid,"Sumo get away! You're gonna get back sick!"

Sumo moved closer."I don't care. I'm the one to get you sick, so I should be the one to help you get better." he kissed the boys cheek. Jeff had got sick from Sumo kissing him, he wanted to test the waters. To see how far they could go. At that same moment, Clarence walked in and they had to come up with a crappy excuse for why it looked like kissing.

"You just had to kiss me?! And in front of Clarence!" Jeff put his hands in his face. He felt so embarrassed. Sumo had kissed him! It had shocker him enough but Clarence seeing it made it worst, the blockhead was so ashamed. Sumo on the other hand didnt care one bit.

"Jeff, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care-"

"Yes he would! It'll change our whole friendship! We can't do this Sumo!"

Sumo narrowed his eyes,"Jeff we are who we are! I'm pretty sure that we can figure out what we like!"

Jeff turned his head downward in shame. He couldn't look Sumo in the face, it was too much to bear. "I can't-"

"You don't like me." Sumo stated moving away from the closet nerd. Jeff snapped his head towards him in panic.

"No, its not like that!"

"Yes it is! Damn, Jeff, can't you just tell me you don't like me?!" Sumo yelled standing from the couch. "I maybe different, I maybe wild and crazy and sometimes too loud but I've got feelings." he walked towards the door. "Jeff, I want you badly but if you want to stay friends I'm cool with it. Imma act like this never happened."

Sumo walked out the house leaving a confused Jeff. "Sumo, I didnt mean it like that." the blockhead boy sneezed into his arm. He wondered how Clarence was on the field trip. Maybe they should've went, they could've avoided this.

Sumo walked home feeling like a broken statue. "I just fucked up." he mumbled to himself. He felt looked down not watching where he was going. He accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry he muttered looking up to see an old woman bout in her twenties.

She wore glasses and had her black hair in a bun with brown freckles covering her face, she looked like a kid from his class. "Oh! Its you! Hi, I'm Doctor Singh." she shook his head feverishly. Sumo wanted to leave but she held his hand tighter. "I'm your schools psychiatrist!"

Sumo understood now why she looked so familiar. "I'm-"

"Your Sumo! I know who you are, I wanted to talk to you!" Sumo nodded. He really didnt want to talk but he'll say anything to get this chick off him. "Come to my office next Monday! We'll speak then!" She looked both ways then ran across the street to who knows where.

"Weirdest teacher ever." he mumbled going home. She wore black jeans and baggy shirts on the daily at his school, but kids say she was really nice to talk to. "Maybe I need help."

His mind wandered back to his...his friend. He messed up badly this time, he kissed the unsuspecting boy. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore." his raging teenage hormones got the best of him. He wanted to kiss and touch every part of that nerd.

"Hey, Boy!" his little brother greeted him through the ragedy screen door. "Watcha do to day?" he asked hugging on the olders foot.

Sumo rolled his eyes. "I can't wait till mom hits menopause, so she can't have anymore of you guys." he muttered low, not sure if his mom was somewhere close. The little boy looked up to his big brother with waiting eyes. "Nothing, kid." he answered making the kid smiled.

"Big bro, gonna go bang bang with daddy!" Sumo stopped breathing, what did this child know. "I heard yall talkin bout guns the otha day!" Sumo started back breathing. For a second there he thought his little brother knew about the Scorpions! (That's a gang!)

"Yep, dads gonna teach me bout a gun. But you don't need to learn bout that." the little boy pouted. "Nope don't give that face."

Sumo sighed as his littlest brother left the room. He wanted to so badly run back to Jeffs place and kiss him but they were as Jeff said'too young for intimate relationships' Sumo breathed in then out. What was he going to do? He was sure that if him and Jeff stay friends, he was going to end up wanting the more even more.

A loud ringing took the boys by surprise. Sumo looked around seeing the house phone was left on the kitchen counter. He picked it up not bothering with caller I.D.

"Hello?" the tan boy sounded bored and not caring.

"Hey, Sumo, is everything good between us? I'm sorry if I hurt you and I'm so sorry!" Sumo perked up. Jeff was on the other line begging him for forgiveness.

"Yeah, we cool." Sumo said nonchalantly. He had to keep his cool if he wanted this to end the right way.

Jeff sat in a kitchen chair twirling the phone line with his finger,"Thank you, thank you, thank you! He hung up the phone smiling like a girl who just got a date. He jumped out of his chair squealing. The blockhead was happy that he and one of his closet friend were back to normal. His watch went off making him look at the time. "Time to cook!" he declared grabbing a spoon. His mother would finally teach him how to make cheesecake!

**A/N Yes! Yes! Yes! Please write this pairing with me! I fell in love with tntfriday13's story! Oooh, I hope blaizecallsmebuttface will write. I really want Clarence fanfiction to take off in the right direction! With Sumo/Jeff! You guys are like sooo Awesome!**


	7. Physical Education

**High School Time Period**

Jeff bit his lip, P.E was inside today. That meant he and Belson could watch the others train, but it was certain people they were watching. He watched the tan boy in the center of the gym lift weights. Every muscle and every drop of sweat showed on his body. Girls were practically all over him, Jeff turned his head seeing that the blonde boy was being swooned over as well.

"Jeff, stop biting your lip!" Belson says shoving the boy a bit. Jeff snapped out of his day dreams and realized they were still sitting in the bleachers. The boys were still doing their daily workout.

The blockhead blushed,"Sorry. I was so caught up in-"

"Staring at Sumo like a starving dog and he's a steak?" Belson laughed. Jeff blushed deeper.

"What about you and Clarence? I know you were watching him." Jeff says feeling like he shouldn't be the only one to be exposed here.

Belsons gave a smug smile. "Oh I know what my Clarence is capable of. How many times do you think we've done it?" Jeff shrugged he didnt want to know of his friends dirty acts "He's so strong! One time he lifted me off the bed and carried me all over the house!"

Jeff nodded, he wasn't saying that his friend was fat but you had to be strong to carry him. And all around Belsons house? That had to be hard to do with a boy that size and a house that big.

Belson looked down to his blond that lifted weights with the others. It seemed like Sumo and Clarence were the only ones hardcore enough to actually train. Belson felt himself become weak in the knees when Clarence wiped the sweat out his face, the same way he did when they were love making.

"Ooh, someone's thinking dirty!" Jeff whispered.

Belson bit his lip then gave Jeff the middle finger. "You're just mad."

"Mad at what?" Jeff curiously asked.

"Mad cause you ain't getting none!" Belson exclaimed snapping his fingers.

Jeff was confused and Belsons grammar made it worse. "None of what?" the brunette slapped himself in the face. Of course the nerd wouldn't know what none of this means.

Belson moved over whispering in the blockheads ear. The boy blushed from head to toe as the shorter one explained what it had meant. Belson pulled away pleased with his friends expression. It had taken a few minutes for the boy to snap back into reality. Belson smiled keeping his eyes on his prize down below.

"You are so-Uhhh"

"Save your 'Uhhhs' for Sumo." the shorter boy shot back.

Jeffs eyes widened, he couldn't compete with a comeback that came back too fast. "You know what? I will." he immediatly regretted saying that because of weird creepy smile on his friends face.

"Oh you will? Imma tell Sumo ya said that!"

Jeff almost died on spot,"What?! Please,No! Don't tell him! I'll never forgive you if you do! Just please don't tell him!"

"I'm soooo telling!" Belson said darting his eyes over to the unknowing boy. He knew Jeff was bluffing about not forgiving him. And this was payback for when Jeff had ditched him to show that new girl around.

The bell rung alerting all boys and girls to change out fits. "Whatcha think they do in there?" Belson asked. Jeff shrugged they probably just changed clothes then come out.

Two boys emerged from the dressing room and walked on to the bleachers next to Jeff and Belson. "Sup baby." Belson said tugging Clarence to sit with him. Things just got awkward between Sumo and Jeff. The tan boy sat beside the blockhead making Jeff want to scream.

Jeff would never admit this but he loved the musk mixed with cologne that the tan boy gave off and would sniff him all day. The smell was going to drive him crazy, he wanted to jump the teen right then and there. Belson saw the boy taking whiffs of air with a dazed look on his face.

"Aye Sumo, lemme tell you what Jeff said." Sumo and Jeff snapped their heads at the shortest teen. Jeff was giving him a glare that said 'I'll kill you' but the short teen didnt seem to care about his life. "He said that he's saving all his _uhhhs _for you." he had said uhhs in such a sexual way it made the blockhead even more pissed.

Sumo looked down at the nerd who held his face in his hands out of shame. Sumo smirked,"Baby that's a good thing. I want to be the only one to hear those sounds from you." Jeffs face was flushed.

"Get over yourself." Jeff shoved Sumo away. "Belson and I have extra credit to get through with." he grabbed the shorter and marched down the bleachers.

Clarence gave Sumo a knowing look like he knew what was up. "Sooo, when are you and Jeff...ya know..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Say what bro?!" Sumo couldn't believe his sweet innocent blonde friend was talking about this! With the one who taught him everything! "Yo, its when he ready. Until then I still got lines of girls waiting."

Clarence shook his head at his friend,"You a player but let me teach you something: desire is never fed. Love can be filled just by one person."

"Are you tryna talk like Doctor Singh?" Sumo chuckled. Clarence blushed in embarrassment. The blonde sighed then gave a few giggles of his own. "Look, man, me and Jeff. I don't know..."

"If its what the heart wants go for it."

"But he told me he wanted to be friends." Sumo states.

Clarence had got silent. He couldn't do anything for that...maybe he could change the blockheads mind? "Well...he'll come around soon...and when he comes around he'll come out the closet."

Sumo shrugged."Bruh, we've got only two minutes left in here. Lets go we have classes to get to. They stood and left the almost empty gym. Sumo was really hoping to go to his psychiatrist before his next period. He had a lot on his plate and didnt want to hold in.

**Sup, peeps! This was asked by a friend for me to write this and I wasn't so sure but being threatened by a spoon can really change your mind. I'm typing too little, bye.**


	8. New glasses&New name

"H-how do I look?" Jeff asked nervously. He was very conscious of his looks, he didn't want to seem weirder than anybody else. Clarence gasped when his friend turned in the chair with his hands on his cheeks for dramatic effect.

"OMG, Jeff! You look perfect!" Clarence said gushing over his best friends new look. Jeff looked absolutely gorgeous in his new glasses.

The blockhead blushed giggling nervously,"Naw...they're just glasses. I don't look that good."

"Pssssh!" Clarence started waving his hand. "Boy, you and your humility! I swear I give you a compliment when then you don't take it!" he snapped his fingers like the girls he saw on tv.

They both giggled. Jeff turned back to the mirror taking another look at his appearance. The glasses did fit him well and it gave off that boss feeling, black definitely means business.

Clarence smiled,"Can I try them on?"

Jeff thought about it, he really was skeptical about his new glasses. Clarence was what a person would call a goofball. The blonde was clumsy and not one Jeff would usually trust with his materials but if he didn't let Clarence wear them he would seem like a bad and stingy friend.

"Sure."

Jeff handed the glasses to the boy watching him carefully. Clarence tried them on then reached out his hands trying to touch the objects that seemed closer with the glasses seconds of catching air the blonde gave them back to his brunette friend. "You can't see well."

"Uh, yeah, I know." Jeff states putting his glasses back on. He gave them a good look before putting them on making sure they were clean.

"Did you know Sumos name isn't Sumo?" Clarence asked out of the blue. Jeff opened his mouth just to close it. The blockhead didnt know that, but how did Clarence? "Yeah he told me, Sumo is a nickname."

"What's his real name?"

Clarence shrugged."He wouldn't tell me."

Clarence's new watch beeped scaring both of them. Jeff held his chest giving a little laughs. The blonde giggled as well but cut short when he looked at his watch, "Sorry but I gotta go." Clarence left in a flash leaving a very curious Jeff.

The next day Jeff walked into class with confidence gaining compliments from the other kids.

"Woah, Jeff, you look different!"

"Nice glasses, what kind are they?"

"They fit you so well!"

Belson walked into class seeing who was getting all the attention and swayed over to the blockhead boy. "Sup, Jeff, the glasses amp up your dork status." some kids giggled at the comment while others didnt pay attention. Jeff rolled his eyes at the short bully.

"Yeah, dork!" a kid from Belsons posse said. The giggling got a little louder and Jeff was starting to get uncomfortable being in the spotlight.

"Yo, I like the glasses, Jeff." Sumo said genuinely liking the glasses. The kids around the blockhead made a path for the tan boy get to the tall boy. Suddenly Belsons posse had gotten quiet. They knew not to mess with Sumo, the kid is crazy.

Jeff blushed at the rowdy boy. "Thanks,but we need to talk after the class." As soon as that was said the bell rung. Every kid scurried to get in class not wanting to get a buddy star taken away for being late.

Recess! Finally after hours of waiting it was finally recess! Jeff held Sumos hand walking him to a nearby tree that gave a whole lot of shade. Sumo sat down while Jeff stood with his back to the tree. It was starting to feel weird all of a sudden.

"What you wanna talk about?"

Jeff snapped out of his thought,"What? Oh, I want to know what's your real name." it was blunt but what's the point of going the hardest? Jeff wanted straight toward answers.

"Why ya asking? Does it really matter?" Sumo asked playing in the dirt.

The blockhead nodded,"Yes it does!" his voice got a little higher. "Its your birth name! Your symbol! Its who you are and its like a present from your parents that you can't get rid of and-"

"Its Noah."

Jeff stopped his rant,"Say what?"

"My names Noah, you know like the one who built the boat? I think it was called an Arc?"

The blocked squealed, he wanted to try saying the name, to see how it would feel on his tongue. "Noah! Noah!" he cheered. Sumo groaned in annoyance, the tan boy was fine with the nickname he has.

"So why they call you Sumo?"

"I like sumo. Its like wrestling but the Japanese kind." Sumo answered smiling up at the blockhead. "What's your name?"

Jeff giggled,"Its just Jeff." Sumo gave an 'oh' but still smiled.

"Don't tell anyone my name." Sumo stood up from his crouch position. (Did anyone else notice Sumo likes to crouch down or squat instead of sitting?)

Jeff nodded."Your secrets safe with me, Noah!" Sumo sighed, Jeff is never going to let this down. The school bell rung making kids walk slowly back inside. Sumo and Jeff finally noticed that Clarence didnt follow them today.

They looked around the playground finding Clarence chatting up a storm with Belson. The blonde and brunette walked past the tan and blockhead boys not noticing they were even there. "I'm definitely with you on that one." Clarence said to a nodding Belson.

Sumo looked to Jeff.

Jeff looked to Sumo.

"Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy" they said in unison walking back into the schoolhouse. Weird day.

**A/N I just started back school so I have less free time :( ...I have a request saying to make a lemon but that seems a little too much. I'm not so sure, what do you guys think? It might be borderline lemon? Who knows...**


	9. College Series (Sneak Peak)

**College Series: The Boy With Tattoos (Snippet)**

** Part 1**

"How did you get the tattoo?" Jeff asked rubbing his lovers bare back. Ever since high school when Sumo snapped at him for asking had he never asked again. But now they we're older and more intimate, the blockhead wanted to know more about his man.

Sumo hummed,"Go lower, Jeff." the blockhead complied. He massaged down on the muscular back with his soft hands. Times like this he just wants to kiss the stress out of the tan individual though he still wasn't good with emotion sharing. "Right there..." Sumo moaned in pleasure as his lover circled his back. Jeff pushed a little harder on the boys back making small noises.

"I have classes tomorrow, I should go take a shower." Jeff moved away walking to the dresser.

"I'll join you." Sumo says stretching.

Jeff froze up. Even though they had been living together for the longest, Jeff didnt like being...too close. They only got as far as touching, shoulder brushes, kisses, and a few gropes here and there, and the occasional massages the blockhead gives. "I'd rather be alone." Jeff picked out his clothes avoiding his lovers eyes.

"Jeff, we have to do something about this." Sumo stood up hugging his lover from behind.

"About what?" Jeff said playing innocent. He knew exactly what Sumo was talking about. The older sighed, Jeff didnt want to talk about it, so he wouldn't push the younger into talking.

The blockhead fell into the hug feeling comforted. "So, how did you get the tattoo?" he asked again. His hands fell down with the clothes hanging from his fingers.

"Its a long story."

"I like stories."

Sumo hugged him tighter,"Fine." The older carried the boy to the bed sitting him in Indian style in his lap.

"There was this boy, I met back when I was in high school. It was over the summer, I stayed with my aunt for a little while. Remember those three weeks I left that Summer?" Sumo asked. Jeff nodded wanting more of the story. "He was so...cool and fun to hang with. We once got arrested and laughed it all off, I fell in love with him. He had tattoos all over his arms of some sort of cult signature. I remember being with him and not to forget each other we got tattoos. Mine says Forever and his says Yours."

Jeff felt a tinge of jealousy at the unknown boy for having his Sumo. The tan man had forgotten who he talking to as he kept going. "He was so good, the best I ever had. He was my first while I was his too. He was so tight and so-" Sumo cut himself off finally remembering who he was with.

The blockhead bit his lip from crying. The best Sumo ever had? What was he then? Some person the tan chose? "Its fine." he whispered quickly getting out of the boys grip running to the bathroom locking the door.

"Jeff, baby, I don't mean that." Sumo said knocking on the door. Jeff started the shower avoiding the mans words with the gushing water. "Open the door." Sumo begged. Damn it! Sumo had always managed to get himself in trouble but he never thought ...this.

Wow, just when he thought his life was getting better. First, he had actually graduated from college. Second, he had got a Mercedes Benz from some stupid rich guy. He's a mechanic and the rich dude had no idea what was wrong with it, but it was fine, only needed an oil change and sold it to Sumo for a small price. Thirdly, he had got to stay with his life long crush and lover but he messed it up badly.

Jeff was still trying to finish college, pulling through his classes, while Sumo worked to pay for the house. The blockhead was on a full scholarship and had to make all A's to pass and keep his scholarship. They moved into the house at eighteen, ready to start their lives.

"Sumo..." Jeff stepped into the shower, the hot water hitting him hard. The tan man didnt knock anymore, the blockhead thanked high heavens for that. He shouldn't have asked. He probably went to take a shower in the other bathroom. After about an of pruning he stepped out in his sleeping shirt.

Sumo was on the bed only in boxers staring at his lover. Jeff crawled into bed on the right side. Sumo wrapped his arms around the boy and snuggled closely. Jeff was tense then loosened up as the grip tightened. "Night." The blockhead whispered to the older.

"Night."

Sumo fell asleep, loudly snoring but that wasn't what kept the blockhead up so late. He was too busy thinking about the tattoo boy that caught his mans eye. He and Sumo were an item back in high school, didnt Sumo have feelings for him back then too? Whatever this tattoo boy has, Jeff doesn't.

"I'll be better." Jeff mumbled turning to face his lover then snuggled in his chest. "But I have school in the morning, so it has to wait." he shut his eyes taking in the scent of what's his. Sumo. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sumo muttered in his sleep. Jeff hugged the man tightly feeling his heart beat jump. Sumo started to hug back just as tight unconsciously.

**A/N This request came in saying to start drama while a College story. Soooo, knowing me, I had to write it! You guys remember the tattoo Sumo had in the other chapter? Well it has meaning! And I'm keeping it clean, son! Though tiny hints won't hurt... ;) **

**I don't know whether to do a College Series so here's a little peak underneath the covers! Blaizecallsmebuttface, I'm waiting on yo story! I'm so excited to be reading it soon!**


	10. Gossip and Averages

Jeff swept the kitchen clean then stopped to look at his work. "I did good." he gave one last sweep finally satisfied. His mother was very sick for some reason but he didn't mind cleaning it gave him some sort of happiness when he did clean. The phone on the wall started ringing, Jeff smiled and answers.

"Hello?" he suddenly smiles when he figured out who was on the other line. (Guess who!) "Oh gosh its been a long time!"

Jeff walked to the living room phone still in his hand. "Your friends are still up to no good?" the blockhead asked. (Hint: He's super smart.) He sat on the couch with a huff and made himself comfortable.

"Really? How'd that go wrong? Did you calculate right?" Jeff pulled out a sheet of paper from his book sack that was on the floor and his batman pen. He could hear the boy on the other line do the same. "Repeat that?"

Both scribbled down equations. "Oooh, I see now!" Jeff says realizing what went wrong. "See, I told you that you need to double check your work."

The subject changed in a instant. "My friends are like yours kind of... Clarence is the idea guy and Sumo is the crazy one, and like you I'm the smart one." He said proudly to the other.

"So, what's going on between you and that red head?" Jeff loved it when he was able to gossip. The boy on the other line was choking on some drink_._ "Your his little _dork._"

The other voice on the line was shouting curses. Jeff giggled,"I'm just playing, D." he waved his hand as of the boy could see him. "I know! If it makes you feel better I like this boy named Sumo."

"Jeff!" A voice yelled from outside. 'Speak of the devil.' Jeff thought to himself. "Sorry Cuz, I have to go...Yeah smartness does run in our genes! Oh yeah! Sorry, but I have to go! Tell Jimmy I said hi." (That was a big a** hint)

The one on the other line said his goodbyes. Jeff walked over to his door opening it. Sumo was smiling, not just any smile, but that 'I know something you don't know' smile. "What did you do?" Jeff asked. Sumo shrugged innocently. Jeff narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he repeated.

Sumo started laughing. "Nothing."

"Sumo!"

"I did nothing! I swear!" the tan boy swore across his heart. Jeff let the boy in, seeing how comfortable the tan boy had gotten coming into his house.

"So nature boy, tell me how you saved that goat." Jeff said sitting beside his friend. He never had got to ask how Sumo and Nature Kate found them. The blockhead moved closer wanting to hear every details.

"Nature Boy?" Sumo laughed. The blockhead didnt know what was coming over him as he laid a hand on the tan boys cheek.

"Yeah, my nature boy."

Sumo stopped breathing, his heart was beating fast, his palms became sweating. He moved closer to the blockhead. He was centimeters away wanting to kiss the nerdy boy. Jeff turned his head just in time as the lips almost connected to his. The tan boy had kissed the blockheads cheek.

Jeff blushed from head to toe. "What about that story?"

Sumo's hand went lower to the boys neck then started to massage it. The tan boy was inexperienced but he had seen his mother do this to his father all the time. Jeff's words faded. A little whine escaped his mouth.

The blockhead snapped back into reality, he quickly removed the tan boys hand. "Sumo?" he asked looking down. The tan boy giggled at his friends shyness.

"Oh dear innocent Jeff, you are so elegant in your shyness." Jeff blushed harder.

"Wow, that actually sounded poetic."

"Thanks."

"Sumo, I've got some questions."

"What about?" The tan boy asked moving so that he was laid back.

Jeff seemed nervous. "I was grading paper for Ms. Baker and filing them..." Jeff paused. "You're the highest grade in the class..."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? SO?!" Jeff yelled. "I've been working my butt off to get good grades yet you don't do anything yet you have a higher average?!" he was fuming. Sumo shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just smart, I guess. I study a little bit but I do see you as competition."

"Competition?"

"You make me work hard. I do all that studying to prove to you Im not some crazy stupid kid." Sumo states staring straight into the boys eyes. "I just...wanna be better for you."

Jeff heart thumped. His eyes welled with tears,"I have to tell my cuz about this!" he cried. "You are so sweet!" he threw himself at the tan boy hugging him tightly. "Baby, you are-" the blockhead cut himself off when he realized he had called Sumo baby.

Sumo smiled weirdly giggling every second.

Oh he was never letting this down.

**A/N I saw a picture on DeviantArt about Clarence and a certain show mixed together. If you couldn't ****guess it was Ed, Edd, and Eddy! The boy on the phone was Double D! **

**The College series will be posted tomorrow! I hope you guys will comment on it!**


	11. I miss you

**High School Time Period**

**This relates to the ****College Series story, so you gotta read it! **

Jeff turned upside down on the couch listening to Belson go on about how sucky high school is. The blockhead was bored and somewhat lonely, his main distraction had left him for a few weeks.

"Aye, Jeff, you okay there?" Belson asked seeing the blockhead wasn't paying attention to him anymore. A thought passed through his head like lightning,"Awww is Jeff sad that his baby left him?"

Jeff quickly got up from his position to look Belson straight in the face. "Sumo is not my baby! We're not even a couple!"

Belson had that creepy side smile back on his face. "Come on, you know you and Sumo have a thing!"

Jeff pulled his legs up to his chest while seating on the end of the couch. "No we don't. Sumo does like me but I told him no." Regret had punch him dead in his stomach.

Belsons smile faded. "Jeff, man, why?" it was awkward to say the least but his best friend needed to be real with him. "Dude, I know it takes you time for change..." the blockheads heart lingered for Sumo to come back.

"Its only gonna be for a few weeks! He'll be back and you guys can chat it up!" Belson tried to reassure his smart friend.

Jeff pulled his legs closer,"I miss him so much..."

It had only been few days and if Sumos leaving took this much toll on the boy, Belson would hate seeing if Sumo moved to another town. The larger boy moved over patting Jeff on the back awkwardly. "Woo,woo,woo?"

The blockhead turned to the larger boy with a confused face. "Woo,woo,woo?" he asked.

Belson shrugged,"Look, I don't know what to say! I'm new to this situation, woo,woo,woo is the best I got!" they both laughed.

"I'm never gonna forget that!" Jeff laughed falling on the floor.

A ring tone went off making the boys quiet down. Jeff checked his phone, shaking his head. "Not mine." Belson took out his phone then answered.

"Sup baby." Belson said,"Oh nothing. Just hanging with Jeff."

The blockhead automatically knew who was on the phone. Clarence. Jeff sighed getting back on top of the couch. "Tell Clarence, I said hey."

"Jeff says hey." Belson giggled."He says hey Jeff."

This is going to be a long day.

After being shunned by Belson, Jeff had went home to sulk by himself. He had tried calling Sumo but the tan boy wouldn't answer. He looked at his phone for any messages but found none.

The blocked tried again. "Pick up, pick up!" he begged. No one answered again. Was Sumo avoiding him? "He wouldn't ignore me... Would he?" Jeff crawled into his bed grabbing a pillow. "What are you doing that's so important that you can't pick up my calls?"

He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but had quit when he figured he wouldn't get any comfort. "Suuuummmmoooo" Jeff moaned missing his rowdy friends companionship. He shut his eyes wishing the tan boy would appear to him but alas no one came.

The next day was worse. He had to help Clarence clean out his garage for some reason. Belson woudnt not help because he states "Hardwork is for the handy." and Clarence responded. "Your pretty good with your hands, if you know what I mean." Jeff rolled his eyes the entire time. They had finished a lot quicker than what he expected.

"Lets go to Rough Riders Chicken." Jeff said. He was so hungry he could eat a cow.

"I'll pay since you guys did all the work." Belson said getting up from the dirty couch. Clarence shot up, if he didn't have to pay it always makes his day. Beslon hopped into his car with the two teens in follow.

The short brunette turned to the blonde blushing. Belson started to fan himself,"My dear." he gasped taking another look at his sweat blonde. Jeff saw Belsons reaction then frowned.

"You better not be getting hard up there."

Clarence burst into laughter while Belson blushed like a tomato. Jeff was serious about this. He didn't want a boy with a hard-on to hand him his food.

They pulled up into the driveway in silence. Clarence still giggled a bit making Belson blush harder while Jeff sat smugly in the back.

"What do you guys want?" Belson asked.

"I want a spicy chicken sandwich, extra fries, a hot caramel mocha, and twenty peice chicken nuggets." Jeff answered. Both teens that sat in the front turned to look at the small blockhead.

Belson looked to Clarence,"Daaaaammmnnnn."

"Your paying not me." Jeff stated. Belson looked to Clarence for his answer.

"I'll get a chicken wrap with a soda." The blonde says.

"I'll get the same." Belson ordered the food and pulled up. The wait was killing them. Especially the blockhead. He was so hungry it was his stomach was eating his stomach.

An eternity passed and they finally gotten their food. Jeff eyed Belson as the sort boy handed him his food. Once he had double checked his food he started eating. Belson watched the small boy chug down his mocha and stuff his face with fries.

"Jeff, I'm no doctor, but I think your eating a lot of junk food to get away from Sumo in a way." Belson explained. "Like your getting some sort of comfort from food." Jeff shrugged while Clarence nodded.

"Yeah, you usually just get the fries." the blonde added.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm just hungry, okay!" he stuffed some chicken nuggets in his mouth with fries.

"Your mixing foods, dude."

Jeff looked in his hands. He was mixing food. The blockhead hit realization that his friends were right. "Sorry, I just..."

"Why not just call him?" Clarence suggested bit Jeff shook his head.

"He won't pick up, I've tried already."

Clarence gave a look of confusion. "I talked to him yesterday." Jeff snapped his head over at the blonde. "Yeah, want me to call him for you?" The blockhead nodded like crazy. Wait a second. What is he suppose to say to the tan boy? 'Hi I miss you come back soon?' that was beggish.

It was too late, Clarence had dialed the rowdy boys number. The blonde pressed the speaker phone.

"Hey Clare, sup?" it was Sumo on the other line. Jeff felt his heart skip a beat hearing that scale like voice brought shivers down his spine. Clarence looked at the blockhead to speak. Jeff motioned for the phone, Clare handed him the phone smiling.

Jeff hands were shaking as he took the phone and put it on regular sound. "H-hey Sumo." he stuttered.

Clarence and Belson turned to get a better view of the nervous boy.

-Jeff?- Sumo asked.

"Yep, i-its me." Jeff completely hated himself, he was acting like a total dork in front of his friends. "Whatcha doing?"

-Nun, just hanging with some from friends.- Sumo says. Jeff could hear the tan boy whispering something to someone in the background. The blockhead heard giggling from someone else too. -What's up?-

"The usual, I've been hanging out with Belson and Clarence." Jeff felt a little awkward. He and Sumo always had a connection when talking to each other, what changed? "I-"

-Aye Jeff, I'll call you later. Kay? Bye- Before Jeff had a chance to speak Sumo had already hung up. Jeff watched the screen turn back into the home page.

"Soooo what he say?" Belson asked stopping at a red light. Jeff wanted to disappear, cry, and yell. He moved into his seat more and crossed his arm are turned around seeing his friends sad expression.

The blonde frowned,"My dear, Jeff, what is troubling you?" he asked in his wizard talk.

"My, he seems sadden." Belson added.

"Will you guys please stop trying to be in Lord of the Rings!" Jeff said. He was not in the mood to play Legolas. Clarence huffed with Belson. Those two were huge fans of the series.

Belson sighed,"Really, Jeff, what did he say?"

"He was busy so we couldn't talk that much."

The short brunette and blonde shared another look. "Well to get your mind off things we set up a study buddy!" Belson said happily.

A study buddy? A study buddy?! Jeff eyes widened madly. He doesn't do study buddy that means he'll have to tutor a kid. The kids he had to tutor we're always the ones that had him do all the work. He gave up on tutoring a long time ago he wasn't going back.

"Don't worry! I know what you're thinking and its not you doing all the work! Its Breen!" Clarence smiled.

Jeff blinked. "Why does Breen need help?" if his memory served him correct Breen was good inside school. Why would he need help? "Are you sure?" Jeff asked. Belson nodded for the umpteenth time.

The blockhead took a sip of his still hot mocha. Maybe this won't be this bad. "When am I suppose to tutor him?"

"Today." Belson pulled up in Breens yard. "Call us when its over!" Jeff looked around confused. How did he not see they weren't going in the right direction. Belson and Clarence smiled. The blockhead shook his head not getting out of the car.

The short brunette frowned. "No! I'm not getting out!" Jeff hated surprises like this.

Breen peeked out of his window then rushed outside. "Hi guys!" he made it over to the car.

Jeff gave his best fake smile,"Hi Breen." he had to come up with a good excuse to get out of this one. "Sorry but I can't help you today... I'm helping Clarence with his garage!"

"We finished that?" Clarence says. Jeff wanted to slap that look off of Belsons face once and for all but now he had no choice but to get out of the car.

"I'll see you guys later." the blockhead mumbled getting out of the car. Belson waved goodbye out the window then sped off. He was sure that Clarence and Belson wanted some alone time (wink, wink).

He walked into the red heads house surprised to not see the boys controlling parents. "So what do we have to do?" He turned looking at the nervous boy. He took a good look at the boy; Breen's hands were sweating, he was looking down, and he had tensed up a bit.

Oh. Hell. No.

"I actually don't have any work." the red head rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to tell you something."

Jeff's mind was working like clockwork. He needed a way out of this, quickly! What would Sumo do? The blockhead searched for an exit finding only one and that's the front door Breen is blocking.

Shit!

"Umm, and what's that, Breen?" he asked looking down.

"I kinda have a crush on-" here it comes. "-Percy!"

Jeff opened his eyes. "Say whaat?"

"I have this huge crush on Percy and when I found out that you were gay, I thought that you could help me! I really really like him!" Breen confessed. Jeff gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Breen, all you have to do is talk to him."

Jeff coudn't tell a lie. Today actually got better! Talking with Breen was so fun, he was with someone on his level and social status! The boy was too cool, he may seem submissive but he actually was funny and a little weird. Exactly like Jeff!

Time passed. They mainly talked about Breen's life and some algebra. "You need a ride home?" Jeff nodded.

The drive home was amazing! They listened to rap music the whole way. They both have an interest in urban music too. Both of them says it gave them this light air feeling.

"Ain't yelling cut when it shooting time!" Breen said matching the lyrics.

"Sign up its recruiting time! Big wigs with a suit and tie. Them big things got two inside!" Jeff rapped along.

They laughed looking at the rode. It was dark out but that wasn't killing their vibes. Jeff made it home safe and sound. His mother was probably in bed sleeping, that's mostly what she does now a days. He looked at the time then started his nightly cycle. Food, Bath, Brush, then Bed.

He fell asleep late that night, he was having really good dreams. He was on a beach with Sumo and they were acting all lovey dovey. The blockhead woke up to a noise on his phone. He had 3 new text messages.

-Lol we gotta hang more often- Breen

-How was tutoring Breen?- Belson

-Did you guys build a rocket ship:)- Clarence

Jeff looked for any miss calls but had none. The blockhead felt a little hurt that Sumo didnt bother to call or text him. He wanted to text back badly, it was a guilt that came over him, it would be rude to not text back . Jeff decided he was too tired to repond so he left the messages alone.

Another beep came from his phone. Jeff sighed, "Its probably Belson." he picked it it up staring at the screen. 1 new message.

-Wyd, blockhead?- Sumo

It was Sumo. Jeffs heart thumped in his chest, oh dear, what is going to say back. He started to panic. "Omg, omg, omg!" he tried started to hyperventilate. "Calm down, its only Sumo, your best friend."

-Jus woke up- Jeff typed hoping to sound cool.

He started waiting on a reply but nothing came. "What's taking him so long!?" he was laid back on his bed surrounded by pillows. "Uuhhhh!" he cried getting up. The blockhead walked to kitchen then fixed him so toast.

Every two seconds he would check his phone. He had 0 messages. He took out the bacon, skillet, and eggs. A breakfast sandwich! It consisted of all these ingrediants. "Makin a breakfast sandwich! Got my bread and bacon, gonna do some baking. Yeah I'm makin a breakfast sandwich." Jeff sung to himself.

After eating, the blockhead called Belson.

"Belsssssieee!" Jeff whined.

"Jeff I'm kind of in the middle of something." Belson said. Jeff could hear Clarence in the back ground. "Say, Jeff, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Your gonna have a boys night with me!"

Jeff giggled,"Yessss Bitch Yesssss!"

"Ooh, I love it when you curse." Belson said hotly. That made Jeff giggle even more than usual.

Jeff held in a few laughs,"So what are we doing?" he asked faking being flirtatious. He even twisted the phones cord.

"First we're going to movies to see TMNT, I know you have a huge crush on that Raphael character. Next we're going to meet up with Clare to go out and eat at that Chinese place. Lastly we're gonna get your ears pierced!"

"What!?" Jeff exclaimed pulling his ears.

"Just kidding! Lastly me and you are gonna talk it up! You know like how girls do! Yada yada yada!"

"I'll totally-" Jeff cut himself off when he heard his mom call him. "Sorry I can't make it." he quickly shared goodbyes then ran to see what his mom wanted. His life sucked like pacifier.

School.

74 Days out of the hell hole and now they were finally back. Jeff fixed his clothes and adjusted his back pack. Finally, they made it to be seniors! He walked the halls, searching through crowds of students for his friends. When he saw Belson he pratically threw himself on the boy.

"Bessie!" he hugged tighter.

Belson rolled his eyes and hugged back. "I told you not to call me that. Why are you acting like this? We've seen each other the whole summer." Jeff broke away laughing nervously.

"Its just we're seniors! We run this bitch!" Jeff jumped up and down.

"Oooh someone's hyped." Belson teased. "Don't look now but your boyfriends here." Jeff automatically looked. Sumo was talking up a storm with Clarence.

Jeff's face turned red just from seeing Sumo. All summer he hadn't seen the tan boy and now he was overwhelmed with emotion. He ran over, Belson tried to stop him but the blockhead was too fast to catch. "Jeff!" Belson said trying to keep up with him.

"Like I said-" Sumo was cut off when someone hugged his side. He looked down seeing Jeff. The tan teen gulped trying to remove the blockhead. "Sup...Jeff?" he sounded uncomfortable like he didnt want to be here.

"Sumo!~" the blockhead missed him so much. Why didn't Sumo answer his calls? Why didn't he ever text back? What so important that he couldn't take five seconds away to talk to him? "I missed you."

The taller teen felt guilty for leaving Jeff behind, his eyes turned to Clarence who was shaking his head and his arms were crossed. He looked back to Jeff and sighed. "I missed you too, Jeff."

Relief hit the blockhead,"Really! Come on lets go get our schedules and we can talk about our summers!" Jeff dragged the teen away from the blonde and brunette.

"Sure." Sumo's heart beat quicken in his chest when Jeff grabbed his hand. Shame filled his being. If Jeff knew what he did over this summer, the blockhead would never speak to him again.

"Hurry it up!" Jeff says happily tugging on the tan teen. Sumo smiled at least he knew he had someone to look forward to after his trip. He'd always have his blockhead.

**A/N: I cried when I ****wrote this...and laughed.****..**

**So, I made a a story called Division by Two its about Sumo/Jeff, go read it! **


	12. ClarenceBelson One-shot

Clarence couldn't help but giggle at his new seat buddy. He had to be arranged with his rich bad boy crush Belson because his best friends had gotten *sick* (hint hint). He started a conversation with the boy but it seemed like he was the only one talking. He saw the look of anger on Belsons face everytime he opened his mouth. He tried being quiet, that only lasted for a few minutes. Instead of talking to Belson he went to the kids who sat next to him to have a conversation with at least they seemed interested.

The blonde look to his side seeing Belson laying his head on the other seat probably asleep. He didn't want to make the brunette even more upset on this trip and decided to leave him alone. The ride was longer than Clarence had expected, making him feel weird not having someone else to share stories with. He felt movement on his seat, he turned his head seeing Belson wake up.

"Hey Belson, had a nice nap?" he asks getting a groan back as an answer. The brunette stretched out his back making a popping sound. "Whatcha dreamed about?" Clarence asked, Belson already felt annoyed again. Clarence sighed then shut his mouth, he didn't like seeing Belson annoyed or mad. He rested his head on the seat above him and turned his head away from the brunette.

Belson thanked god that the boy had stopped talking. It was talk and talk with the blonde. He looked around seeing that they were close to the zoo, his heart beaten with excitement. He couldn't wait to see the dolphins something about the creatures brought out the sensitive side of him.

"Students remember to grab a juice pouch to stay hydrated!" the teacher said. The bus stopped at the zoo's parking lot. Clarence looked up and smiled, he finally could have some fun now. The students rose up to exit the bus, Belson pushed Clarence out of the way so he could get off first. Clarence stumbled a bit but smiled at Belsons impatience.

Clarence stepped of the bus with two juices pouches; one for himself and one for Belson. He searched for the boy finally finding him,"Hey Belson who left out in such a hurry you left your juice pouch!" He said running over to the pouting brunette. He tried to hand the brunette his drink but got it mixed up with his and Belson didnt drink after anyone.

"Aren't you suppose to be off with your friends or something?" he snapped looking away from the blonde.

Clarence scratched the back of his head,"Well Sumo got sick from sleeping outside and Jeff got sick from Sumo coughing in Jeffs mouth (Hint Hint)." Belson stared the boy his eyes said go away.

"Okay kids your seat buddy in now your zoo buddy! I need you to stay together and keep up with the rest of us." the teacher said going over her list of students. They stood in a buddy line inside the zoo entering area.

Belson was fed up with waiting and Clarences bickering he ducked under the ropes and entered the zoo without permission. "Where are you going?" Clarence asked following the brunettes lead.

"I'm not waiting with this stupid group." he threw the map behind his back.

Clarence was in admiration,"He's so bad." he went to some animal cages admiring the species. "Look at this one!"

"That's a squirrel." Belson said annoyed. Clarence shook his head and looked to the name plate.

"No its not, this thing here says its called a Le-mur." he had trouble pronouncing the word but still smiled. Belson rolled his eyes and huffed walking in the other direction. Clarence followed taking out his map,"I think there should be more questions about other animals. I'll just create some!" he took out his pen and started writing."What you think is a good question?" he asks Belson who shrugs. "How about, how much do sloths weigh? How much do they weigh?" he asks himself.

Belson wanted to scream. Does Clarence know how to shut up? The whole time was talk and talk, this and that, blah, blah, blah. That's when the argument started.

"Okay, we're gonna do things your way! Hi my name is Belson I'm angry at everything!" Clarence shouted.

"I don't.. I don't talk like that." Belson said trying to defend himself.

"Yes you do! We've been here all day and you haven't like any sentimental creature species animal here! You don't like anything!" Clarence said. He had never been one to get upset but Belson was killing him here.

"I like dolphins." Belson muttered.

"What?" Clarence asked, he couldn't hear the boy clearly.

"I said I like dolphins. They don't even have them at this stupid exhibit that's the only reason why I came." he said wanting to cry out his frustrations. He could her Clarence aww a mile away. "What?" he asks as he heard the awws come from the blonde again.

Clarence runs over to the brunette,"You just shared something special with me, that's what friends do Belson."

Belson shrugged blushing a little,"Doesn't matter now. We can't go see them." He felt Clarence set both hands on his face, he felt his heart in his throat.

"I'm going to take you to go see those dolphins, I seen them on the map. I'm sure we can see them together as buddies!" Clarence promised.

Belson shoved him away."Sure whatever." he walked outside the habitat, his eyes gotten larger. "Um Clarence.." he called. The blonde came out seeing darkness.

Belson heard a noise, quickly turning he saw a security guard on post. He grabbed the blonde pulling him behind a bush,"Shhh..." he whispered covering the blondes mouth. Clarence was frightened and scared of what Belson was doing. Belson uncovered his mouth pointing to something. Clarence got up from the ground, looking at what the brunette was looking at.

"We can't let him know we're here or we can't see the dolphins." Belson explained, Clarence nodded. They went through the animal exhibits with no problems, except Clarence acting like every animal he passes. In minnutes of searching they found the dolphin exhibit. "Woah," Belson whispered in amazement at the sight of the beautiful dolphins.

"You know why I don't ever get mad or upset, I see everything as a baby dolphin. Beautiful and Majestic." Clarence said proudly.

"But if you see everything as a baby dolphin it takes away the beauty of a real baby dolphin." Belson said entranced by the dolphins. Clarence didnt expect such a smart answer from the brunette.

"Well...um...you see..." he couldn't find what he was looking for."What if there was a world full of baby dolphins, cool? Right?" he asks.

Belson nods,"Yeah cool." Clarence smiled at their moment, Belson looked pretty with a smile on his face instead of a frown.

The lights turned on and sirens went off,"Step away from the dolphin tank." avlice broke through the silence. Belson quickly retreated back.

"It was his idea, I had nothing to do with this!" he points at Clarence. The blonde backs away like the man said.

They stood outside the zoo wrapped in blankets. "Do you know how scared I was?!" the teacher exclaimed."You guys are off the hook now." she said."This wouldn't have happened if I didnt let him eat that peanut butter sandwich." she muttered.

"What?" both boys ask.

"Nothing." she looks around for something.

"Clarence figured out that it was Zebra who stole the key. It was all him." he says. Clarence smiled at the boys honesty. He ran over to the boy to hug him, but the brunette moved making him fall in a puddle.

Belson had to admit, this had to be one of the best days of his life. Hanging out with Clarence was pretty fun. But he wouldn't dare bring this up to his friends,oh the humiliation he would receive. He shook his head clearing the thoughts of that happening, though he wouldn't mind being Clarence seat buddy on another trip.

**A/N in the show it said that Sumo "coughed" in Jeffs mouth, I'm sitting here coming up with conspiracies and ideas on what really happened like KISSING. I fan-girl on the scene. Aren't Belson and Clarence so cute! Why is the Ppg song love makes the world go round in my head?**

**This was a story by itself, a one-shot, but decided ****to put it with the Sumo and Jeff collections for fun! **

**9-7-14: I have to date this one, don't worry the next one is going to be completely on Sumo and Jeff.**


	13. Special

"I thought I was above average."

Jeff cried to himself, this had been his third mental breakdown of the day. Nobody could help him. His secret had been told in front of the class he had been so embarrassed.

Jeffery is special.

Yes, he has his reasons and his little ticks. It was all hinted from the start, Jeff is not an average kid. He had been told so by his mother for years in hopes of pushing the boy for greatness only for it to tumble down like bricks.

Everything he believed in had failed him. Now kids saw him in a different light, they see a helpless boy with special needs. All his life, he was respected as intelligent. Now he was degraded by society as a fluke. A wannabe.

"I'm slow." he cried to himself. "Why can't I be like them?"

This turned his plans around. He thought when he's get older he'd live in a big house, marry, and have kids. But now he could only see himself working in some store like an average Joe. A lifeless man trying to make it in the world.

"I'm nothing!"

Seeing those kids get picked before him made his nerves snap. He broke down in the bathroom trying to wash away the idiocy that dirtied him. He wanted to be clean! He looked back at his friends and how they acted.

Sumo and Clarence had dragged him down. He had gotten on their level instead of studying for his life exam. He had been too caught up in playing he had forgotten that his studies were more important.

Jeff emptied his books on the floor then jumped into his bed. Even though the decision for the kids to become one in class because of bias issues Jeff still felt the stung of inadequacy.

Special.

Jeff used that term for himself often but now he had learned a new meaning to the word and felt that it no longer suited him as it used to. He had learned that he was not as smart them. A better term; Slow.

When he looked at the mirror all he saw was a helpless child that needed supervision and extra care.

How long had he been out of school? A week maybe or two...

"Jeff, honey, your friend is here to see you." his mother knocked

The boy groaned. "Tell em go away."

"Sorry Mr. Jeffrey not gonna happen." Sumo entered the room. "What's got you in such a twist."

_"You_ wouldn't understand." Oh snap! Jeff did not just go there!

Sumo heart the slap hard meaning but decided to let it go-_this time._ "Look Jeff I just came to help you out. And I don't understand then why don't you just explain it to me?" Jeff turned a little on the covers to get more comfort and face Sumo.

"I-its hard to explain...I thought I was better than what I really am, I saw myself as above average and now you know the truth. Heck everyone knows the truth! N-now I'm just some fluke!" Jeff cried holding back tears. "I-I'm different."

Sumo went into full panic mode as a tear slid down Jeffs cheek. "Jeff youre-"

"Special!" Jeff snapped, a choking sob escaped his lips.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Sumo swore. "I was going to say you are better than this and that you have to grow backbone. So this didnt work in your favor but those kids in quill class will grow up and be lonely. They spend all their time studying as life passes them by. You have friends Jeff...all they have are books."

"T-that's not t-true!" Jeff shouted bawling his eyes out. "I know for fact that's not true!"

The tan boy sighed sitting on the bed taking his friend in his lap. "Look, blockhead, we all have our problems and ways. We all have been against fate but you know what it happens anyway...Yes Jeff you are special but that's just the way you are. I love you no matter what and so does Clarence."

The blockhead hiccuped. "That doesn't solve my problems."

It had gotten silent. Jeff laid snuggly in Sumo lap slouching a little while Sumo had his arms wrapped around the blockheads waist. The tan boy, deciding to be brave, began to kiss the back of Jeffs neck passionately every peck whispering a few 'I love you's'.

Feeling greedy for attention Jeff didn't react and let Sumo keep going. "I love you to Sumo...mmmh." he hummed out as the tan boy lasted longer on his neck.

Slowly pulling out of the tans boy grasp Jeff said, "If I ever get to be a quill... I will have to thank you personally."

Sumo cocked his head to the side mentally asking why.

The blockhead giggled. "You told me to be strong and I will be."

"I'm glad my boy is back! Come on lets get Clarence and go out on adventure." Sumo dragged the boy outside. Jeff didn't even complain that he was still in his pajamas or the fact it was 8:32 at night.

_You have friends Jeff...all they ha__ve are books._

The blockhead couldn't ignore those words that echoed through his head. Now that Sumo knew his secret, how much did he really know about his tan friend? Other than the part where he is crazy.

**A/N OMG I CRIED ON THIS EPISODE. THE WAY THEY STARTED IT MADE ME TEAR UP! POOR JEFF! :'( ...AND BLAIZECALLSMEBUTTFACE WROTE A SUMO/JEFF STORY ITS THE FUCKING BEST!**


End file.
